All Alone
by Commander of Fire
Summary: A small mistake leads Astrid and Hiccup to banishment with their dragons Toothless and Blaze by their sides. Rated for language and violence. HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks and not me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Banishment.

Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Haddock III stood before the Stoick the Vast and the elders of the village of Berk. Behind the two 15-year-old Vikings stood their Dragons, Toothless and Blaze. The two Vikings prayed to the gods and hoped that whatever punishment is giving it won't be death. The door opened to the hall and Goober walked in with a lifeless Snotlout over his shoulder. Goober lay the body down between the two Vikings and Stoick and the elders. Stoick and the elders talked amongst themselves and Hiccup whispered to Astrid, "I'll take full blame on whatever punishment is given."

Astrid quickly punched Hiccup in the arm and said, "We're both taking the blame. Snotlout was killed by both our dragons."

Stoick stood up and hollered, "For the past two years we lived with the dragons with no problem, and now not only have two dragons gone and killed one of us, but two Vikings knew about the murder and tried to cover it up!" Stoick looked at his son and Astrid and yelled, "From this day forth you two are banished from Berk with no one but your dragons to accompany you forever!"

Ruffnut walked up to the two Vikings and said to Stoick, "I'll see to it that they'll leave the Village."

The three Vikings walked out of the hall with Toothless and Blaze following them. As they walked towards the cliffs of Berk Hiccup said, "Ruff, you have to listen, Snotlout was taunting Toothless and Blaze, we warned him but he didn't listen."

Instead of listening Ruffnut pushed Hiccup and ordered, "Keep walking you two! The sooner you and your damn dragons get away from here the better!"

"Ruff, you know we wouldn't let Toothless or Blaze hurt another Viking," Astrid explained, "I taught Blaze that she's not allowed to hurt anyone!"

Ruff got even more angry and yelled, "I said keep walking!"

They made it to the cliffs of Berk where Astrid got on Blaze and Hiccup got on Toothless. Without another word the two Vikings flew away from Berk for the final time as their banishment started to set in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: War!

The young Vikings and their dragons landed on an uncharted island. Jumping off of their dragons the two went fishing to feed them and their dragons, and Toothless burned the ground so he and Blaze could rest after flying for nearly two hours. While at the lakeside Hiccup looked Astrid and asked, "Do you want to get revenge on Berk?"

Astrid looked at him, knowing where he was heading at and said, "Hiccup, you know once banishment is set you can't return to the village. It'll end in decapitation,"

Casting a line he said, "I know, but I think getting an unfair trail is worth it a near death experience."

Also casting her line Astrid said, "I guess, we just have to make sure we don't get caught."

After catching several fishes they went back to their dragons. Toothless started a fire and watched as the fish cooked. Once dinner was finished the sun was quickly setting. Hiccup looked at Astrid and said, "It's now or never."

Astrid nodded and jumped on Blaze. Hiccup got on Toothless and opened his fin and they flew back to the now darkened village Berk. As they flew over the village, Toothless opened his mouth and shot a fireball, hitting the center of the village. A few seconds later they heard Stoick wale, "Night Fury! Goober, bring me my Monstrous Nightmare!"

Astrid and Hiccup then saw a flame in the shape of a dragon fly up to them. They heard the villagers cried, "Execute the banished, Stoick!"

Stoick appeared on top of the Nightmare and yelled, "You two were banished! Now you will pay the consequences for returning!"

Hiccup looked at Astrid and nodded his head down towards the village, singling her to go and attack the villagers. Astrid nodded and said to Blaze, "Let's go girl!"

As Astrid held onto the saddle, Blaze dove down into the village, breathing fire as she did. Hiccup looked at his father and said, "You know dad, when you first met Toothless I stopped him from killing your sorry ass!" Hiccup then began to laugh and continued, "But now there's no reason that we can't end your life right here, right now!"

Toothless opened his mouth and shot a fireball at the Nightmare. Dodging the flame Stoick looked at his Nightmare and said, "Let's show how it's really done Killer!"

The Nightmare lit himself on fire again and tackled Hiccup and Toothless. Astrid and Blaze saw what was happening and Astrid said, "Hiccup! Let's go Blaze!"

Blaze opened her wings and flew as fast as she could and caught Hiccup, who jumped off and landed on Toothless' saddle and reopened his fin. He looked at Astrid and said, "Thanks, we should leave." Astrid nodded and Hiccup said to Toothless, "One last fire show buddy!"

Toothless growled and shot one last fireball and female screams were heard. Astrid and Hiccup disappeared into the night sky and Stoick went back down to the village and saw that Hiccup and Toothless killed Ruffnut and Tuffnut's mother. Sighing in anger Stoick looked to the sky and yelled, "Next time you show your faces, I promise you both you will die!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ambush

Landing on the same island where they were before, Astrid and Hiccup got off of Toothless and Blaze. Astrid looked at Hiccup and asked, "When did you become so touch?"

Shrugging his shoulders he said, "I don't know, maybe Odin is on our side."

They heard rustling in nearby bushes and about fifty people jumped out of the shadows of the night. Before either Viking or dragon could respond the small tribe of people netted the two dragons and bonded Astrid and Hiccup. Astrid shot an evil glare at the people who attacked them and hollered, "Who do you think you are attacking us for no reason?"

"No reason?" a strong voice questioned, "You trespassed on our home and will be presented to our leader."

"Your home," Astrid and Hiccup asked in unison. "We thought this island was deserted." Hiccup answered.

"Impossible," a female cried from the tribe, "We have been here for the past hundred years."

Astrid rolled her eyes and said, "Look, just let us go and we're never intrude on your island again."

Ignoring her, the group of people carried them to a small village. They then were thrown in front of a tall blonde haired woman who asked, "Why have you trespassed on our island?"

"We were banished from our island and we thought this island was deserted." Astrid answered as the two teenagers sat up.

The woman looked at the Hiccup and asked, "What island are you from?"

"We're…we're the island Berk." Hiccup answered.

Gasps and whispers filled the air around them. A villager cried out, "Berk is the island where Vikings befriended Dragons, High Prettiest!"

A gap way opened up and four villagers walked through the gap with Blaze and Toothless chained up, walking behind them. The woman looked at the two dragons and then turned her attention to Astrid and Hiccup once again and said, "A Deadly Nadder and a Night Fury. Surely you are from the fire island of Berk," she turned her back towards them and said, "I sentence you both to exile!"

Cheers from cried throughout the tribe and Hiccup yelled, "Toothless, get'em!"

Toothless eyes beaded and his wings broke through the chains as the arched. Dark sparks formed in his mouth and he breathed fire all over the village. Astrid looked at her dragon and yelled, "Blaze, your turn, show'em what you can do!"

Blaze lowered her head and rammed against some huts. The two dragons broke free from the chains and used their claws top free their riders. The two teenagers got on their dragons, Astrid and Blaze took off first while Toothless was hissing at the villagers with axes as Hiccup fixed his fin. Once his fin was opened Toothless took off like a bullet and joined Blaze and Astrid in the air. Riding up next to them Hiccup looked at Astrid and asked, "Are you alright?"

Yawning Astrid said, "Just tired, it's been a long day."

Hiccup nodded in agreement and they tried to find another island to rest for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Poisoned.

Finding an empty cave the two dragons flew inside and their riders collapsed onto the ground. Hiccup moved over next to Astrid as Toothless made the ground comfortable for him and Blaze. Hiccup looked at Astrid and saw she was looking a little pale, but thought nothing of it and fell asleep. Not waking from the rays of the morning sun but instead waking to gasping noises coming from Astrid, Hiccup shot up and saw Astrid struggling for air. Hiccup held Astrid's head up as he performed CPR. A few moments passed and Astrid gasped loudly and said, "Thanks, I must've got something stuck in my throat."

Hiccup shook his head as he told her, "I don't think so, last night you were looking really pale." Astrid looked away and Hiccup asked, "Astrid, one the island, what happened?"

"I think one of those villagers poisoned me," Astrid answered, still looking away, "They jabbed me with a needle or something."

She turned on her side and started to puke her guts out. Hiccup's hand quickly balled and he yelled, "Toothless, Blaze wake up!" Both dragons raised their heads tiredly and Hiccup said, "Toothless, you and I are going back to the island we were on last night! Blaze I want you to stay here and watch over Astrid!" The dragons snarled and lowered their heads again and Hiccup yelled, "Astrid maybe dying now wake up!"

Upon hearing those words Blaze flew over to Astrid and stood by her side. Hiccup claimed on Toothless and he arched his wings and flew out of the cave. Not too long of after leaving the cave the island came into view. Hiccup looked at Toothless and said, "Brace yourself, buddy! We're going to get a real warm welcome."

Toothless did a nosedive to the island and landed in front of the High Prettiest who said, "What are you doing here boy?"

Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and yelled in the High Prettiest face, "where the hell are the people who presented me and Astrid to you yesterday!"

"Why should I tell you?" The High Prettiest questioned arching an eyebrow.

Hiccup gave her an evil grin and turned his head and said, "Oh Toothless."

Toothless flashed his teeth and growled as if he was saying, '_You better help us or you're my breakfast!_'

The High Prettiest looked in horror but led Hiccup and Toothless and the villagers who presented Astrid and Hiccup to her the day before. One of them turned their heads and was introduced to Toothless' tail. Toothless stood before them and Hiccup yelled, "You going to listen and do as I say!"

"Why should we listen to a toothpick?" one of the villagers yelled.

Toothless opened his mouth and Hiccup continued to yell, "Because if you don't, I'll let Toothless here kill you!" Agreeing to Hiccup, Hiccup said, "I want medicine to cure my friend Astrid, since you bastard poisoned her last night!"

Instead of listening the villagers tried to net Toothless again, but this time Toothless torched the net. Hiccup looked at the villagers and said, "Enough playing around and give me the damn medicine, because I swear if Astrid dies, I'll make you suffer the same fate!"

Not wanting to take chances, one of the villagers handed a vile to Hiccup and said, "Give this to your friend with water, we can't guarantee it will work." Hiccup looked at the villager, punched him across the jaw and the villager said, "There's a slight change it will not work."

"I guess it'll have to do. Let's go Toothless," Hiccup hissed climbing back onto the saddle.

Walking into the cave with the medicine in his left hand and some water he got from the village in his right he walked over to a heavily breathing Astrid. He held her head up, opened her mouth and poured the medicine down her throat. Astrid opened her eyes and Hiccup said, "You need to drink water."

Astrid turned her head and said stubbornly, "I hate water!"

Hiccup chuckled and said, "If stubbornness was a part of Viking training you'd be first."

Astrid took the water and drank it. She then closed her eyes and began to breathe more calmly. Smiling, Hiccup leaned forward and kissed Astrid on her forehead and thought, '_Thank the gods you're alright._' He then looked at the two dragons and said, "Blaze, thank you for watching over her and Toothless, thanks for taking me back to the village."

He took two fishes from the big basket and gave one to Blaze and the other to Toothless. As the two dragons ate the fishes Hiccup kept an eye on Astrid.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hiccup's helmet.

Astrid opened her eyes and saw Hiccup sitting up against a rock next to her and the two dragons were nowhere to be found. Hiccup looked at Astrid, smiled and said, "Good you're awake. I was starting to get worried."

Slowly sitting up, she rubbed her head and asked, "Where are Blaze and Toothless?"

"Probably looking around the cave," Hiccup replied without looking at her.

Astrid nodded and then punched Hiccup in the arm and said, "That's for calling me stubborn." Astrid then pushed her bangs out of her eyes and she kissed Hiccup on the cheek and said, "That's for saving my life." She then looked down and saw Hiccup holding the helmet his father has given him when they were in Viking training and she asked, "Are Blaze and Toothless alright with you keeping that helmet?"

"I don't know," Hiccup sighed, "But it keeps my mom close. My dad said it was half of her breastplate."

Astrid stood up and shouted, "Hiccup that's it!" Hiccup looked at Astrid with a confused look on his face and Astrid said, "Your helmet. You said it keeps your mom close right?" Hiccup nodded and Astrid continued, "Maybe that's why you're acting brave, your mom is with you because of the helmet."

"Maybe," Hiccup said looking at the helmet.

Blaze and Toothless returned and saw Hiccup holding the helmet. They growled at him until they saw he wasn't going to give the helmet up. Astrid stood between the dragons and Hiccup and suggested, "Let's go for a fly."

She hopped on Blaze. Hiccup put the helmet away and got on Toothless and they flew out of the cave and flew around for a couple hours.

Sorry for the short chapter and for the lack of action but this chapter came to me not too long ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The final battle.

Astrid and Hiccup few around until they saw Berk with fires lit around the entire village, and they singled their dragons to go down. Blaze and Toothless charged the village, breathing fire wildly. Upon hearing the screams, Astrid and Blaze didn't see the flaming bolder heading towards. They were hit and fell to the ground and Hiccup yelled, "Astrid!"

Toothless turned around and landed where Astrid and Blaze landed. Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and ran up to Astrid while Toothless went to see if Blaze was alright. Both Astrid and Blaze were badly injured. Hiccup held Astrid up and she opened her eyes slowly. She weakly smiled and said, "It looks like my time is up Hiccup."

"Don't say that!" Hiccup yelled, "You'll live, you're strong!"

Astrid continued to smile and said, "Same old Hiccup never sees the dark side of anything. I want you to take my headband and keep it." Hiccup shook his head and Astrid said, "Please. Think of it as your helmet, just like your mom, it'll keep me close."

Astrid then closed her eyes and fell lifeless in Hiccup's arms. Hiccup kissed her one last time. He then gently place Astrid down and took her headband as she asked him to. Instead of putting it in his pocket he placed on his head and hopped on Toothless. He opened his fin and said with tears of anger running down his face, "Let's finish this, no mercy buddy!"

Toothless growled as he arched his wings. They then took to the sky. Toothless was breathing fire all over, not letting any other dragons in the sky. Once the village fell silent, Toothless landed and the two of them saw that Ruffnut was the only one left standing. She looked at Hiccup and Toothless and yelled, "What the hell is your problem and why are you wearing Astrid's goddamn headband!"

Hiccup felt his blood boil. Toothless struck Ruffnut with his tail and Hiccup yelled, "You idiots gave us an unfair trail! You banished us without any proof Toothless and Blaze killed Snotlout! And now you've gone and Astrid and Blaze and you're wondering why I have her headband! Toothless, like I said no mercy!"

Toothless opened his mouth and exhaled fire. They heard Ruffnut scream. Toothless didn't stop breathing fire until the screams ended. Hiccup and Toothless then returned to Blaze and Astrid and gave them a proper burial. Once they were finished Hiccup and Toothless took to the sky one last time.

Alright, I was having writers block and I couldn't think of anything else, so this is the end I guess.


End file.
